The Powerful Warrior
by Ajohrendt
Summary: Andrew, my OC, came to yokai academy to learn to control his hidden powers. When he's there, he'll counter lots of different monsters  and he is also part of a prophecy that he's the powerful warrior.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat not, own Rosario + Vampire so don't think I stole the series. I only own my O.C.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

'Hopefully this school will be right for me' thought Andrew. Andrew is a real troublemaker due to him pulling a lot of pranks. This time, Andrew will not screw up. "Heh Heh, so you're going to Youkai Academy aren't you?" Andrew looked up at the bus driver. "Yeah, what about it?" Andrew asked. "I hope you make it out alive, because Youkai Academy is a scary place." Andrew shivered. That bus driver feels like he means it. "I am not scared of some school." Andrew proposed. "Good luck with that" the bus driver replied.

Moments later they made it to Youkai Academy. "I wish you the best of luck kid" the bus driver said as Andrew stepped out of the bus. "Are you suggesting that I can't survive in this you crazy man?" "Yeah and good luck finding friends, heheheheheh." The bus doors closed and the bus went back to where it came from.

'Dang this place is scary, almost gives me goose bumps' Andrew thought on his way to the school. Then Andrew heard someone say "Look out!" But Andrew was late moving and got hit by a bicycle. "Watch where you're goin…" Andrew didn't finish because he saw the most beautiful girl he ever seen. She got up and looks at the girl. "Sorry," the girl said, "I can get dizzy sometimes." "It's ok" Andrew said as he helped the girl up. 'This girl is beautiful with her pink hair and she also has a nice necklace' he thought. The mysterious girl gasped. "You're bleeding." Andrew put a hand on his cheek and saw that he was bleeding. "Looks like I am." Andrew pulled out a cloth and cleaned his cheek. The girl came closer to Andrew. 'What's wrong with her?' Andrew thought. "I can smell your blood because I'm a vampire." The girl said as she putted her lips on Andrew's neck.

Andrew felt some strange sensation the he feels like he's losing blood. After the girl stopped drinking his blood, both people introduced themselves. The mysterious girl was first. "My name's Moka. What's your name?" "My name's Andrew, nice to meet you Moka."

The new friends made it to the school yard. Andrew pulled out his schedule and Moka did the same. "Awesome, we have homeroom together Moka!" Andrew said with a lot of glee. "That's so cool." Moka replied.

They walked into homeroom and most of the males saw Moka and just began to get hearts in their eyes. 'Those males are like perverts when they saw Moka.' Andrew thought. Then, after everyone sat in their seat, the teacher began talking about the school. "Hello everyone," she began, "you can call me Neko. As all of you know, Youkai Academy is a school for monsters." Andrew got startled when he heard that. 'Crap,' he thought, 'I hope I don't get on anyone's bad side.' While he was thinking, Andrew did not here that Neko said that the students have to stay in their human forms, which caused one guy to sigh. After homeroom, Andrew and Moka explored the school and got something to drink; Moka had tomato juice while Andrew had a root beer. "Are you the one known as Moka?" Andrew and Moka jumped when they heard the comment. "Who the Hell are you?" Andrew asked. The guy picked Andrew up and threw him at the vending machine. "The name's Saizu and you better get away from Moka because you are a wimp." Andrew got mad after hearing that. 'Calm down Andrew,' he thought, 'he'll kill you even if he is resistant to your moves.' "Come on Andrew, let's get out of here" Andrew looked up and saw Moka holding him.

Saizu growled. "I need to get rid of that wimp."

Later that evening

Andrew was relaxing in his dorm when he heard a scream. Andrew realized who it was. "MOKA!"

Andrew raced to where Saizu and Moka are. But Saizu wasn't himself; he turned into his monster form.

Moka screamed: "Run you can't beat him because you're Human!"

Andrew gasped. How did she know?

"Moka, I can do this."

"FIRE FISTS!" After saying that, Andrew's fists just burst into flames.

Before Andrew could attack, Saizu gave him a nice punch, sending Andrew into a tree. "Andrew!" Moka ran to Andrew's side. "Are you alright?" Moka asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Andrew blacked out after he accidently tugged off Moka's charm. Andrew did not know what happened but he found out the next day.

Chapter end

Please rate and review


	2. death of a friend

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat not, own Naruto and Rosario + Vampire.

The Powerful Warrior

Chapter 2

Death of a Friend

Andrew had loads of fun during the first semester and he also made new friends like Kurumu, who's a succubus, and Yukari, who's a witch. Also Andrew had some real frightening moments, like when he saw the Inner Moka and learned about that the rosario held all of the power that she had and when she wears it, all the vamparic powers gets stored into the rosario. A favorite thing that Andrew liked at the Academy was when he saw cute girls waving to him. Those girls were part of the swimming club ("You must join a club to help graduate" noted Neko), but it turned out the girls were mermaids, not the nice ones in the fairy tales, they drain the life out of every male they managed to find. Luckily, Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu helped him get out of that pickle. Andrew likes to think about that, even though he was weak against a dozen mermaids. Now let's continue the adventure

Andrew, Yukari, Kurumu, and Moka were handing newspapers to every student who wanted one (they are in the newspaper club). "These papers are selling like hot cakes" Andrew said proudly. "I agree" chimed Yukari and Kurumu. Then both the witch and succubus glared at each other. "You want my destined one to be your boyfriend flat chest? Then dream on!" Kurumu shot at Yukari. "Why don't you shut up?" Yukari shouted. "Girls, please calm dow…" Andrew began. "You better stop selling those papers you stupid freshmen." Andrew and Moka jumped and look at the person who said that. "Who the hell are you?" Andrew asked angrily. "Oh how rude of me, my name is Kuyou, and I am the head of the police committee so I say stop selling those papers." Then he left. "I wonder what kind of monster he is." Andrew thought. "Come on guys let's go somewhere else." Andrew suggested. They all agree. After they left the area, someone in the bushes chuckled. "I found you, you stupid girl."

The next day

Andrew woke up fresh and ready to seize the day. "I better see Moka and see if she had nice rest after what happened last night." Andrew thought.

FLASHBACK

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Andrew were roasting marshmallows thanks to Andrew's fire fists. "Girls," Andrew began, "I have to tell you something and Moka already know what I am about to say." "Please don't tell them." Moka begged. "Friends never keep secrets from other friends." He said to Moka. Then he turned back to Yukari and Kurumu. "I am a human." Andrew said. "But you have loads of power inside of you, how can you be a human?" Yukari asked. "The power I get is thanks to my chakra so I can control almost all of the elements and also," Andrew the pulled out a headband with a leaf symbol on the middle of the headband. "I'm a ninja so I can defend myself when I'm in battle. Andrew explained. "I've been reading about ninjas, and one book says that there are different lands that are home for some ninja, so what land were you from?" Yukari asked. "Konahagakure, in the land of fire" Andrew answered. "That makes me feel like to have you to myself Andrew." Said Kurumu excitedly. "Calm down Kurumu," Andrew began, "I'm not ready with a relation ship with any of you three yet. You got it?" "We understand." The three girls answered.

FLASHBACK END

When Andrew made it to Moka's room, Andrew saw a note of the door. The note said, "If you're this Andrew person reading this note, then you must know that I kidnapped Moka and I'm planning to kill her to get revenge after you made Moka beat me up with her inner self. If you want to see her again go to the old school building.

Saizu"

Minutes Later

"There it is, the old schoolyard." Andrew thought. "Nice of you to join us." Andrew turned and saw Saizu holding Moka. "MOKA!" Saizu then chuckled. "This ends now." Then he threw Moka on the ground and lays motionless. "That little throw broke her ribs and pierced her heart so looks like you have to fight me regularly." Saizu laughed like a maniac then attacked Andrew. When Saizu punched Andrew, or he thought, he noticed he punched a log and now he got splinters on his knuckles. When Saizu saw splinters he went to his monster form, an orc. "FIRE FISTS!" Andrew shouted. Then both hands burst into flames. "You really think you can beat me like that?" Saizu asked, "You're little flames can't hurt m…" Saizu couldn't finish when he saw forty clones of the person he's fighting, all with flames on the fists.

"You know," Andrew said (the real one), "your right 'THIS ENDS NOW!'" All the clones attacked Saizu and after the big battle, Saizu looks like a burnt steak. Andrew then turns to Moka (all the clones disappeared). "Moka… MOKAAAAAAAAAAA!" Andrew shouted and began to cry. "Why couldn't I save you, why…?" Andrew then rested next to the body of Moka.

The next day

During homeroom, a student told Andrew that the Headmaster wants to see him. When Andrew got to the door to the headmaster's office, he knocked. "Enter" said a mysterious voice. Andrew obeyed and saw that the headmaster has the same glowing eyes as the bus diver.

"I'm sorry for your loss Andrew," the Headmaster began, "you still have two friends to watch over and I think that soon you can find the girl of your dreams. I'm guaranteed on that young one, you can go back to class." "Thank you sir" Andrew then left and thought over what the headmaster said. 'You can find the girl of your dreams. I'm guaranteed on that.' "I hope so Headmaster" Andrew thought.

Chapter end

Me: Sorry about making Moka being killed by Saizu but there's a reason why I'm not telling.

*Kurumu enters*

Kurumu: Hey Ajohrendt!

Me: Good timing Kurumu I was wondering when you would come in for the interview.

Kurumu: Are sure that's all you want? *Gets closer to me*

Me: What are you doing?

Kurumu: You should know *smiles*

Me: Well folks I better run and I hope my next chapter to be exciting. *runs away*

Kurumu: Wait for me *Goes to monster form and chases me*

Me: Dang it


	3. New friend and old friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire and Naruto. If you don't believe me, I'll kick your ass.

The Powerful Warrior

Chapter: 3

A New Friend Joins the Gang and the Meeting of Old Friends

It was weeks after the death of Moka, but Andrew keeps remembering her for some strange reason. "Andrew, are you ok?" Andrew turned around and saw Kurumu and Yukari standing behind him. "I'm fine," Andrew answered, "thanks for asking." Andrew got up and went to his dorm, but he ran into Kuyou. "Hey dude, your friends seem to be worried about you." "Why does that matter to me? I need to be alone for awhile." After saying that, Andrew head to the dorm. What he did not know that someone was hiding behind the bushes and this mysterious person flowed Andrew to his dorm. Kuyou seemed like he was getting to Andrew's big secret. "Why did he leave? Oh well, I better get back to duty." Then Kuyou went to his post.

At Andrew's Dorm

Andrew sat on his bed and let some tears come out of his eyes. "I couldn't save you Moka, if I was only there sooner." Andrew was lost in thought when he heard a knock on his door. Andrew went to the door and opened it. The person at the door was a beautiful girl and she had purple hair and look like she had a lollipop in her mouth. "…." Andrew was lost in thought with the beautifulness of this mysterious girl's beauty. "Hi are you the one called Andrew?" The mysterious girl asked. "Yeah, I'm Andrew." He replied. "My name's is Mizore and I've been reading your columns, they were the best section I read in the newspaper." "Gee thanks" Andrew replied. "So what type of monster are you?" Andrew asked Mizore. Mizore gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Andrew felt cold on his cheek, and then he realized what she was. "You're a snow woman." He answered his own question. Mizore giggled. "You know," she began, "you're kind of cute I'll be happy to be your friend." "Really?" Andrew asked. Before he realized that Mizore was cute, he found himself kissing Mizore on the lips (It began with Mizore kissing him). After they kissed awhile, Andrew popped a question to Mizore, "Are you single?" Mizore blushed and answered, "Yes, you want to be my lover?" 'Sweet' Andrew thought. "Sure" Andrew answered. After he answered, Mizore and Andrew began making out with each other until Yukari and Kurumu entered Andrew's room. Both Andrew and Mizore jumped back. Kurumu got jealous when he saw Andrew and Mizore kissing. "ANDREW!" Andrew blushed. "Uh-oh" Andrew disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 'Good job Andrew,' Yukari thought, 'using your ninja skills to get away from Kurumu.'

On Andrew dorm's roof

Andrew was looking at the stars trying to remembering what happened that made him come to Youkai Academy. But he had no luck. "Andrew…" Andrew turned around and saw Mizore. "Hey Mizore, what do you want?" "I came out here to talk about your problem." "I don't have a problem I just can't remember what happened that made me to come here." Mizore came closer to him. "Maybe I can help." Before Andrew knew it, he found himself kissing Mizore again. Then everything came back to him.

Flashback

"Andrew, your power is getting out of control!" Andrew was in the Hokage's office speaking to the seventh Hokage, Naruto. "I know we've been friends ever since the ninja academy but your hidden powers are giving Konaha a lot of trouble for just your power over the elements." Andrew replied: "I understand Lord Hokage." "Andrew, I'm going to send you to a school to help control your powers." "What's the school's name Lord Hokage?" "Youkai Academy." "When do I leave?" "As soon as you packed." "Yes Lord Hokage" Andrew replied. Andrew went home and packed. When he fished packing he headed to the village's gates seeing Naruto and Andrew's good friend, Ino. "Andrew," Naruto began, "take this with you." Naruto pulled out a necklace and gave it to Andrew. "This necklace belonged to the fifth Hokage after I learned the chakra sphere." Andrew putted the necklace around his neck. "Thank you lord Hokage." Andrew earned a slap from Naruto. "You know you can call me by my name Andrew." "Sorry Naruto." Then Ino walked up to Andrew. "I'll miss you Andrew, take this as something to remember me by." Ino handed Andrew a frame with a picture of him and Ino in front of the academy showing off their success of becoming Jonin. Andrew gave Ino a big hug and she hugged back. "I'm going to miss you both" Andrew said. "Good luck Andrew." Naruto said. "Thanks." Then a bus came and picked up to his next stop, Youkai Academy.

Flashback end

"So you are a ninja." Mizore said. Andrew realized that he and Mizore were in his thoughts. Andrew sighed. "I really miss those two." Mizore decided to drop him some good info for him. "Listen Andrew, tomorrow parents are coming to see their child and I have a feeling your two friends will be here tomorrow." "Thanks Mizore uh is it ok if I hang out in your room tonight, because Kurumu might be waiting in my room to attack me." Mizore chuckled. "Sure follow me." Being with Mizore really made him forgets about Moka but he still remembers her in spirit.

The next day

Andrew was waiting the entrance of the school and when he saw the same bus that carried him to Youkai Academy and when it stopped the door opened and saw the creepy bus driver. "I see you're still alive." "Yup" "By the way you got friends to see you." After the driver finished that sentence, Naruto and Ino came out of the bus. "Hey Andrew!" Naruto exclaimed. "Naruto, Ino, nice to see you guys again." "Yeah same here" Ino replied.

"Oh Andrew." Andrew turned and saw Kurumu running towards him. "Crap" Andrew then ran away. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Before Kurumu managed to catch him, a clone Naruto managed to grab her arm. "Hey, don't hurt my friend." Kurumu backed away from the clone as it disappeared. "Who are you?" Kurumu then got a little interest for Kurumu. "So how is Hinata Naruto?" Naruto was surprised when Andrew asked that question. "Oh uh…" "Chill Naruto, just calm down and don't look into her eyes," then Andrew dropped his voice down to a whisper, "she's a succubus." "OK"

Andrew showed his friends (Naruto and Ino) around the Academy. Everything was fine and then Mizore came along. Andrew called to her. "Mizore, over here!" Mizore headed to Andrew. "Naruto, Ino, meet my best friend I made here, Mizore." "Nice to meet you." Ino showed her hand for a handshake. "Same here." Mizore shook hands with Ino. "Andrew, did you managed to make a girlfriend here?" Naruto asked. All of the sudden there was a frying pan that hit hard on his head. "Of course he does!" Andrew then introduced the attacker to his friends. "This girl is named Yukari." Naruto got up and charged at Yukari, but he got hit with another frying pan.

Ino then looked at Andrew. "So which one of these three is your girlfriend," then she whispered, "It better be the purple-headed girl." "My girlfriend is Mizore." Kurumu jaw dropped and realized something. 'Maybe Andrew's not my destined one, oh well' Kurumu thought. Naruto finally said: "you got eyes like pervy sage." Andrew gave Naruto a nice water fist right on his face. "Sorry Andrew, I didn't mean it."

At the end of the day

"We better go home nice to see you again Andrew." "Thanks Naruto and try to keep Hinata and Ino ok, alright?" "Sure thing Andrew, I promise I will." After that, Naruto and Ino left to Konaha. "I can't wait to see them again." Andrew then headed to his dorm.

Chapter End

Please rate and review

Me: Dang this was a long chapter and I hope Kurumu isn't around to chase me

Kurumu: Surprise! *rubs her breast on my back*

Mizore: Leave him alone Kurumu

Me: *ran when Kurumu got distracting* I'll see you next time


	4. Freedom of Jail

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto and Rosario + Vampire. I only own the O.C. Don't think that I token over these works, but I'm having fun making these stories.

The Powerful Warrior

Ch. 4: Unexpected Visitor Shows and the Prison Adventure

"I am having a lot of fun with you Mizore" "Same here Andrew" The two lovebirds were looking at the sunset on the roof of Andrew's dorm. "Andrew, do you think I can visit you anytime during breaks?" Mizore asked. "I don't know, but I'll ask Naruto if it's ok," Andrew replied. Mizore giggles. Both of them were about to kiss, until… "We meet again Andrew." Andrew and Mizore turned and saw a mysterious person. "Who are yo…?" Andrew stopped and knows who that voice belonged to. "Sakura? What are you doing here?" "Just wanted to see if you're ok." Sakura was a woman who was about five foot eleven she was also has bright pink hair. "How did you get here?" Andrew asked Sakura. "I got help from the bus driver" Sakura answered.

'Does this Sakura girl used to be Andrew's girlfriend' Mizore thought. "Oh Sakura meet my girlfriend, Mizore." Mizore jumped when she heard what Andrew said. Sakura, however, looks upset when she heard the news. "I thought you would be going out with Ino" Sakura protested. "Ino is ok with that when she came here for a visit," Andrew replied, "she doesn't mind, she still has of friends who are boys back in Konaha."

Sakura sighed then walked off to a near tree. Andrew asked, "Does this has to do with you trying to date Sasuke?" Sakura stopped in her tracks and looks at Andrew with a glare that could mean he was going to get hurt. "Listen Andrew, It doesn't matter about Sasuke. I want to make sure my friends get a good match for each other" Sakura said aggressively. "Take a chill pill Sakura." Before Sakura attacked Andrew, the bus driver came into view. The doors opened and the bus driver said it was time to go. Sakura sighed, and told her friend good-bye.

The bus left and Andrew and Mizore watched Sakura. "Andrew," Mizore began, "who's this Sasuke you and Sakura talking about?" Andrew sighed. "Sasuke was one of the shinobi of Konaha, but after a special exam, Sasuke left to get power from a sound ninja, Orochimaru, he was using Sasuke to get in a new body so Orochimaru can live for a while." "Scary" Mizore said. "Yeah, he was tough after he got his brother's sharingan eyes, which can help make illusions so his enemies feel a strange force around them known as genjutsu which means that you not seeing anything real." Andrew told Mizore. "Did he come back to Konaha?" Mizore asked. "He did," Andrew began, "But it was hard due to Sasuke was using his brother's eyes. He was snapped out of a trance and both Naruto and Sasuke managed to defeat a guy known as Madara to save Konaha." "That's a good story Andrew," Mizore complimented. "Thanks" Andrew replied.

Meanwhile…

Kuyou and his posse of the school police officers were figuring out Andrew's big secret. "Gentlemen," Kuyou began, "I heard there's a human in this school." "Who's the human?" One of the officers asked. "Andrew" Kuyou answered. The girls in the force sighed in peace, due to them having a major crush on Andrew themselves. "I want Andrew in here alive, not dead, he must be alive. Got it?" Kuyou asked. "Yes sir" the group cheered.

Back with Andrew

Andrew was in his dorm lying down. 'I can't believe Sakura was here today, but she came in the wrong time. Right now I'm hoping that I can keep Mizore alive.' He thought.

Then he got attacked in his dorm by the police force. "Hey, what are you doing with me?" Andrew asked. "Kuyou has summoned you to see him for a little, test." One of the guards said. 'Hoo boy.'

The next morning

Kurumuru was looking around the school campus to see if she can find Andrew. "Andrew, where are you?" She kept calling him, until she ran into Yukari and Mizore. "Have any of you to where Andrew is?" Kurumuru asked. Both of the girls replied: "No." "I know where he is." Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumuru turned and saw a girl from the police force. "He is in one of the prisons that are up there." She replied. Then she walked off.

"Let's save Andrew guys," Yukari said cheerfully. "Right," the other two agreed. Then they went to the prisons to find Andrew before it's too late.

In the dungeon

Andrew is shackled by Kuyou making his workers to shackle him. "Tell me Andrew, what's your true nature." Kuyou asked. "I'm a…" Andrew stopped and gave him the truth. "I'm a shinobi A.K.A. a ninja" "Ninjas are suppose to be history, and it looks like I am going to kill you, you silly fool, and I'll be the one known as the one that ends the ninja era." Kuyou replied. Andrew got his shackles off and looks at Kuyou. "THUNDER FISTS" Andrew cried. After that, his hands became more powerful that his regular fists. "You think you can stop me by those hands." Kuyou taunted. Andrew charged at Kuyou, but Kuyou jumped out of the way before he was attacked and Andrew got real mad. He made hand signs and then… "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Then 20 clones appeared. "I know what you are Kuyou, you're a kitsune." Andrew said. Kuyou got mad and went to his monster form. He has 4 tails and is giving out heat. "Can you beat me now?" Kuyou asked. "Yup, FIRE FISTS," Andrew cried and then his hands burst in to flames. Andrew attacked Kuyou and managed to land a hit. Kuyou was shocked of how he got the bruises that won't go away. "My Fire Fists manages to give bruises that can not be healed." Andrew explained.

After 30 minutes of fighting, Kuyou lays down in defeat. What Andrew didn't know he was being watched during the battle and all three girls left so he can breathe in victory.

The next day

Mizore was all cheerful when she saw Andrew in class. 'I'm glad he survived' Mizore thought. When it was club time, he told all of his club members about what happened and managed to put it in the newspaper.

Chapter end

Me: This chapter gave me a lot of trouble but now it's time for an interview, please welcome the witch of Youkai Academy, Yukari!

(Yukari enters)

Yukari: Great to be here Ajohrendt.

Me: Thanks for joining with us Yukari; we have a question that you might solve.

Yukari: Bring it on

Me: How do you travel when you're not in school during break time?

Yukari: By broom of course; well I got to go

Me: Thank you Yukari, and remember to rate and review for this story


	5. rise of sirens

The Powerful Warrior

Ch. 5

Rise of the Sirens

After his big fight with Kuyou, both Andrew and Kuyou were sent to see the headmaster. "I'm disappointed, with both of you." "Sorry headmaster," Andrew replied. "But he's human," Kuyou began, "He needs to be killed." "Kuyou, with your power being misused you are expelled from Youkai Academy." After the Headmaster said that, Kuyou disappeared. "As for you," the headmaster turned his attention to Andrew, "you did the right thing. The entire students who were not guilty are now free." Andrew smiled at the saying. "Go back to class." Andrew bowed to the headmaster and headed back to class.

During lunchtime

"… and that's what happened." Andrew just finished his story and all three girls; Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumuru; were proud to hear that Kuyou is expelled. "That sounded awesome," Mizore and Yukari said at the same time. "I thought you'll be dead." After Kurumuru said those lines, she just putted her breast on his face. Then Yukari helped Andrew by making a frying pan slam on Kurumuru's head. "Thanks Yukari" Andrew thanked. "No problem Andrew" Yukari replied. After they talked and fought, there was an announcement over the PA. "Attention everyone, we now have a choir for this school and the first performances will only allow men, not women. Have a nice day."

"This choir smells fishy," Andrew said. "Like those mermaids we fought during the first semester?" Yukari asked. "No, more like something Greek type." Andrew replied, "Like a Siren." "What's a Siren, Andrew?" Mizore asked. "They are mythical creature and sometimes are known to crash boats to a rock pile and sirens have powerful effect for males. Women are immune to the siren singing.

"That's right." The gang jumped and saw a girl who has a mythical charm, Andrew noted. "Name's Lily." She stuck her hand out for a shake. "Andrew." he said to Lily and shook her hand. "Are you going to the choir performance today Andrew?" Lily asked. "No, because I smell something funny with the performance." Andrew replied. "Leave my boyfriend alone." Mizore stepped between Andrew and Lily as if she has a strange problem. "You not eating my friend you siren." Andrew, Yukari, and Kurumuru were shocked at hearing what Lily was. Lily then transform to her monster form. Then, she began to sing, but Andrew didn't listen to the singing of the siren's charm. Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumuru were stunned until Yukari saw candle wax in his ear.

"ELECTRIC FISTS!" After he said that, Andrew's fists are full electric power and attacks Lily head on and shock the siren to death. "One down," Andrew began, 9 more to go."

3 hours later

"Whew that was a lot of sirens but thank god that's over." Andrew said relieved. What he doesn't know is that there was another one left and she fled to the old schoolyard.

At the Old Schoolyard

"Welcome siren, I was hoping to meet you." A mysterious voice spoke. "I'm the only one left thanks to Andrew and his friends for destroying my race." The siren exclaimed. "We need more people to help destroy this powerful warrior." The voice explained. "What do you suggest?" the siren asked. "Bring all the people that were defeated by Andrew and his posse so we can destroy Youkai Academy."

Chapter end

Me: This is not going to look good for Andrew and friends but first we have another interview. Please welcome Mizore!

Mizore: *enters* Hey Ajohrendt

Me: Great to have yeah. Some people around the world know you have blue hair in your monster form but in human form, why purple hair?

Mizore: I have purple hair as a human so I can be cool with my purple hair, and I am the only one with purple hair.

Me: Great thanks for joining us.

Mizore: No Problem

Me: Remember to rate and review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire

The Powerful Warrior

Ch. 6

Beaten vs. Andrew

Andrew is sitting on his roof and looking at the stars and then to his necklace. 'I can't believe I've been beated a lot of monsters, but I don't want to leave because I'll be using a lot of my chakra. Also, I don't want to leave my new friends,' Andrew thought.

Meanwhile

"Is everything ready for the trap?" "Yes sir, when will the trap begin?" There were two people chatting. One was short and muscular and the other is tall and has a crazy hair. "When's our bait get here." As soon as the first guy answered the second guy's question, another person came in with Yukari, Kurumuru, and Mizore. "I got them Bykau, I got them." "Excellent," Bykau began, "today's the day that Andrew will die." Then all three men chuckled evilly.

The next morning

Andrew was rushing around the school to find his 3 friends. As he was rushing, he ran into Saizu. "Saizu," Andrew began, "I didn't mean running into you." Saizu just grumped and headed to the front doors. "Saizu, have you seen Mizore, Kurumuru, and Yukari anywhere?" Andrew asked. That question stopped Saizu in his tracks. "Why do you want to know?" "Because I don't know where they are." Andrew answered. Saizu got a worried look on his face. "I am supposed to be the only one to use your friends as bait. But someone is using them as a big trap. But I have no idea where they are. Good luck finding them." Andrew was shocked while he watched Saizu leaving the hallway. Saizu told Andrew 'good luck' to him. Usually he would try to beat him up not try to wish him luck.

Minutes later

Andrew was standing in the front of the old school building. 'I got a bad feeling about this,' Andrew thought. He walked in and found the three girls. They were yelling trying to make Andrew to stand back, but he went in. "SURPRISE!" All of the foes he faced were standing around him in a circle. "Who set up this trap?" Andrew asked. "I am the one who set this trap up." Andrew turned around and saw a strange girl. "Who are you?" Andrew asked. "I can't believe you don't recognize me Andrew." Andrew then remembered that voice. "Why are you here Sukata?" Andrew asked. "I'm here to destroy you for what you did!" Sukata answered. "I did what I did to save Konaha." "What happened Andrew?" Yukari asked. "It's a long way back" Andrew answered.

Flashback

"So we meet again for the last time." Andrew was staring down at the wife of Orochimaru. "I'll destroy you for what you did to my husband." The wife, Ataka, exclaimed. "It wasn't me Ataka; it was Sasuke who killed Orochimaru." Andrew protested. "Shut up!" Ataka screamed and attacked Andrew with her body. Andrew hit Ataka with so much power all her bones cracked and her rib cage parts hit the heart. Ataka fell and died when she landed on the ground. Andrew quickly left, but Ataka's daughter saw the whole thing.

Flashback end

"Shut up Andrew," Sukata exclaimed, "now, everyone attack Andrew!" Before the group of foes attacked Andrew, a person steps inside the circle and stands next to Andrew. "No one is going to hurt him," the person said. "Saizu?" Andrew said. "Like I said," Saizu began, "I am the only one to use your friends as bait." "Like you two can not beat me with this whole army!" Sukata said. "That's why I brought a couple of friends to help us out." After Saizu spoke that line, Kuyou, Naruto, Ino, and also Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. When Sukata saw Sasuke, she began the battle.

Sukata attacked Sasuke, but was blocked by Sakura. Andrew created three shadow doppelgangers to free the three girls. The fighting been going on, until, someone killed Sukata. Everyone dropped their weapons and the ninja released their chakra.

Andrew picked up the dead body of Sukata and made it disappear. When Andrew finished sending the body, he scream in triumph and the foes ran away and everyone on Andrew's side cheered for glee.

The next day

Andrew was relaxing in his room, until when Mizore entered the room. "Andrew," she began, "I can't believe you managed to win the battle." Mizore kissed him on the lips and started to make out and both decided to stay in Andrew's room.

Chapter end

Me: Please welcome one of the people who will be in the second year of Andrew being Youkai Academy, Koka!

Koka: (enters) Hey Ajohrendt! (Sits on a chair)

Me: We know that your 'sister' is dead, so, how do you think it when Andrew talks about Moka in the next year?

Koka: Figure it out yourself

Me: Thank you for joining us Koka and you, the audience, please rate and review.


	7. prophecy revealed

Disclaimer: Ever since chapter 1, I keep telling you that I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

THE POWERFUL WARRIOR

Chapter 7:

The Prophecy Revealed

Hokage's Office in Konahagakure

The seventh Hokage, Naruto, was looking through some files until Sasuke came in with a dusted old folder. "Hey Sasuke, what's with that junk?" Naruto asked. "This is not junk," Sasuke began, "This holds an ancient prophecy that might be related to Andrew."

"ANDREW?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, and it seems he has a hidden power that has not been revealed yet," Sasuke continued. "Sasuke," Naruto began, "I'm heading to Youkai Academy."

Youkai Academy

Andrew and Mizore were enjoying a lunch prepared by Andrew. He made PB&Js, some Cola for him and Ice tea with mint in it, and for dessert; Ice Pops.

"Andrew, this is the best lunch you ever made," Mizore happily exclaimed. "Thanks Mizore," Andrew replied, "and I can't wait until we have a first official date."

"I thought this was considered this was a date," Mizore said dumbfounded. "Got you," Andrew joked and kissed Mizore.

They were halfway done with the ice pops, when Kurumuru and Yukari came out looking for them. "Andrew," Mizore began, "we got an emergency!" "Yeah and it's not good," Yukari added. "We need go to the headmaster's office and quick," Kurumuru finished. "Let's go," Andrew said and the gang went off towards the Headmaster's office.

Headmaster's Office

Andrew and gang went into the office and Andrew was surprised to see an old friend. "Naruto." "Long time no see Andrew," Naruto greeted. "Ahem!" with the 'ahem' they paid attention to the Headmaster. "Naruto," Headmaster began, "please tell them why they are here." "Ok," Naruto responded, "I was looking through old files and Sasuke discovered an ancient prophecy that was foretold by the first Hokage, it said that during the reign of the seventh Hokage, one of Konaha's ninja will be able to use hidden powers never used before, Sasuke said it could be about Andrew…" "Wait a minute," Andrew interrupted, "why did Sasuke think the prophecy was about me?" "Sasuke discovered that it was a ninja that has elemental hand powers," Naruto answered, "which is what you have. But there was more but neither me nor Sasuke were able to translate the rest, it was made during the reign of the first Hokage." "Wasn't Lord Fukusaku alive during the reign of the first Hokage?" Andrew asked.

"Lord who?" Kurumuru asked. "Lord Fukusaku is a toad sage who taught Naruto to go into sage mode," Andrew answered. "Andrew, you're right, I think I could summon him," Naruto agreed.

Naruto bit his thumb and began making Japanese characters (Words or letters) with the blood that's coming out. Naruto did a couple of hand signs and then slams both hands into the middle of the circle then exclaimed: "Summoning Jutsu!" Then, with a puff of smoke, standing where the middle of the circle, appeared a toad with a white beard.

"Ah, hello Naruto-Boy and Andrew-Boy," the toad said. Kurumuru freaked out after hearing the toad talk. "I can't believe he can talk!" Kurumuru exclaimed. "Kurumuru, Yukari, Mizore, please say hello to the toad sage, Lord Fukusaku." Andrew introduced.

"So why did you summon me Naruto-Boy?" Lord Fukusaku asked. "We need help reading this prophecy." Naruto answered, showing him the prophecy scroll. Fukusaku look over what the scroll said and repeated what it said. "'the prophecy of the first Hokage consists of' I'll skip a few lines, 'the powerful warrior is a ninja that lives in Konaha has unique power, and his true powers have not kicked in yet. This ninja has elemental fist powers, which is the hidden power but it's not in full form yet. During the reign of the seventh Hokage, the power will be revealed at the end of the year that the seventh Hokage's reign began.'" Fukusaku finished then he turned to Andrew. "Andrew-Boy, you must be careful, the year's almost over, so make sure you are ready what happens at the end of this year." "Yes Lord Fukusaku," Andrew replied.

"I must be going, so long, all of you," after he said that, Lord Fukusaku went back to his home. "Well, I better get back to Konaha, I need to finish looking through the rest of the scrolls," Naruto announced then headed back to Konaha.

"You three," Headmaster addressed Yukari, Kurumuru, and Mizore, "I want you three to watch out over Andrew and help him out if he's in danger." "I can handle those foes of mine by myself," Andrew complained. "No Andrew," Headmaster said disagreeing with Andrew's statement, "You need to be guarded, and your parents told me to." "MY PARENTS?" Andrew exclaimed, "THEY'RE ALIVE?" "Yes," Headmaster spoke, "but they told me not to tell anyone where they are at right now, so I suggest you four to go back to your dorms tonight. You may go."

Me: Holy Crap! Andrew's parents are alive! How's that for a twist huh? Heh

Kurumuru: Hey Ajohrendt *Winks at me*

Me: Eep! Make sure you review this story, because I don't have any reviews yet. Now I'm out of here *Runs away from Kurumuru*

Mizore: *Freezes Kurumuru* see you next time folks.


	8. the quest begins

Me: Hey People, Ajohrendt here with some good news for this series. I know I barely use any Naruto characters so I decided that one of the characters from Naruto will be with Andrew during his sophomore year which will begin in this chapter.

Naruto: Who is it? Please tell me!

Me: You have to wait Naruto.

Naruto: Holy shit!

Sakura: Where did Andrew go during the summer break?

Me: I'll be making a story of what happened during Andrew's vacation. Now onto the story.

Naruto: Ajohrendt does not own any characters from my universe…

Mizore: Nor from my universe.

The Powerful Warrior

Ch. 8

The Quest to Find the Parents pt. 1

Bus Stop

The Bus Driver made it to the scarecrow that leads down to Youkai Academy. "Good luck kid." The Bus Driver dropped off a young male and then drove off. "I can't believe I'm going to see Andrew again!" Konhamaru has come to Youkai Academy.

School Grounds

Andrew and Mizore made it to the courtyard and looked to see if they can find their friends Yukari and Kurumuru. "Where are those gals?" Andrew asked. All Mizore did was shrug. They almost gave up until they hear, "Andrew, Mizore!" They turned around and saw Yukari and Kurumuru. "Hey Gals!" Andrew called out. Before he knew it, Andrew came face-to-face with Kurumuru's breast. "I missed you so much my darling," Mizore exclaimed. Andrew almost lost all of his air until Yukari dropped a frying pan onto Kurumuru's head.

"Thanks Yukari," Andrew gasped. "No problem," Yukari replied.

Andrew was about to tell Yukari and Kurumuru about his summer until he sensed someone with a high level of chakra. "Yo! Big Bro Andrew!" The gang turned around and saw a teenager heading towards them. He stopped right in front of Andrew. "Surprised to see me?" The teenager asked. Andrew then recognizes the teen now. "Konhamaru!" Andrew exclaimed as he and said teen bumped their fists. All three girls were confused at the sight of both males bumping their fists.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS BRAT?" Kurumuru asked aloud. "Girls, meet the future Seventh Hokage, Konhamaru." Yukari and Mizore shook hands with Konhamaru, but Kurumuru doesn't believe that said teen is one of Andrew's friends. Konhamaru then got an idea.

"NINJA CENTERFOLD!" After saying that, Konhamaru turned into a sexy nude woman causing every male, except Andrew, to earn nosebleeds. He then turned back to his regular form, but got a major pound on the head by Andrew. "Do you want to get kicked out this early Konhamaru?" Andrew asked.

Konhamaru apologized to all three girls, not knowing that they were being watched by a girl with red hair, tied into a ponytail. She then walked towards the group. When the gang saw this mysterious girl, Andrew felt like he sensed this energy before. So Andrew decided to speak up. "Do you know someone named Moka?" The girl just simply said: "She's my sister." Andrew was scared, so scared that he ran towards homeroom.

Homeroom

Andrew was surprised to see Neko as his homeroom teacher but was sad to see none of his friends were in the same homeroom with him. But knew they would chat together at their favorite lunch area.

Lunch Area

Andrew and the girls were chatting about their summer until Konhamaru and the girl, who Yukari said was named Kokoa, walked towards them but was shocked to see them holding hands. The girls looked at Andrew and he sweated there was no tomorrow. All the girls who were near Andrew saw him sweat and began trying to "help" Andrew to cool down.

Andrew saw them coming and began to run and by the time he got back, the gang wasn't there. Andrew sighed until he felt a slight chill and saw Mizore hiding behind a tree and she walked over to Andrew. Mizore had a serious look on her face. "The Headmaster wants to see us."

Headmaster's Office

Andrew and Mizore walked in to see that Yukari, Kurumuru, Kokoa, and Konhamaru were already in the room. The Headmaster noticed the couple and cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Hello everyone, I'm glad all of," the Headmaster did a head count, "you six have come in here. Andrew, have you noticed that you were alone in Homeroom?" Andrew nodded, so the Headmaster continued. "The reason I separated you from the three girls you met last year because you're not going to be in the Academy this year." Yukari let out a heavy sigh, knowing that she would miss learning stuff on a high school level. "The reason you're not going to be here this year is because Andrew's parents are ready to see him and looks forward to hear about his life in Konaha." Andrew almost fainted until he was caught by a woman he never seen before. "Also," The headmaster added, "my assistant, Ruby, is going to tag along on the journey." Ruby looked like she was about in her late twenty's, lower thirty's. Konhamaru then spoke up. "Am I going to go along with them?" "Yes you are, along with Kokoa here, and I think someone got to tell her about her sister." He looked over to Andrew, when he saw the Headmaster's eyes, Andrew gulped.

"All seven of you should be on your way." After the headmaster said that, all seven people left and when they appeared on the spot for their journey's beginning, along with them carrying a camp sack which contains, tents, food, water, and a couple of root beers for Andrew. After they managed to get up the gang began the quest.

Me: How about that? TAKE THAT YOU DARN CRITICS FOR ME NOT WRITING A GOOD STORY! Well thanks for reading and I need to know what creatures are going to go after Andrew. I was thinking some succubus to go after him but you guys decide of what monsters should go after Andrew. Until then, good bye.


	9. Quest Pt 2

Me: Hey Readers! I forgot to tell you something from the last chapter. I am going to bring in special guest stars from different television shows, but I will not tell you who the star(s) are so you have to wait until the gang meets the guest star(s)

Naruto: SO COME ON! WHO'S THE FIRST GUEST?

Me: Nope, you have to wait Naruto.

Naruto: CAN YOU AT LEAST GIVE ME A HINT?

Me: Sorry.

Naruto: Fuck!

Me: *chuckles* I don't own the Naruto series or the Rosario + Vampire series. Also I don't own the guest star(s).

Naruto: COME ON TELL ME!

Me: Sorry Naruto.

The Powerful Warrior

Chapter 9

The Quest to Find the Parents pt. 2

XXXXXXXXXXX

Middle of a Forest

XXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew and the gang managed to get to a forest in their first day on their trip. Konhamaru got a little spooked at the looked of the forest. Kokoa noticed his fear and gave him a French kiss to calm him down. Andrew saw the event and couldn't help it from keeping him to blush.

"Are we there yet? My feet ache real badly," Kurumuru whined. "I don't know," Andrew said, "I have a feeling like we're being watched." The others didn't know it but Konhamaru also sensed the same energy.

There was a rustle in the bush and a guy with a red face mask, dressed in a red gi (Tai-Kwan-Do outfit), and has a black belt. "Master Aku will be so glad that I found new slaves for him." Everyone gasped when they heard what the mysterious guy said. The guy came towards them, until he got sliced in half by a sword.

The guy evaporated leaving only his mask and his gi behind. The attacker who saved the groups lives looked like a samurai. He wore a white robe and walks in wooden shoes. Andrew noticed he has a sword that was on the man's left side.

"Thank you for saving us sir," Yukari thanked the samurai. "There is no need to thank me," the samurai said, "I only did it so I can get a step closer to Aku." Konhamaru was confused, so were the rest of the group, but Konhamaru asked the question that just popped into his mind. "Who is Aku?"

The samurai sighed and told the group to follow him. The whole gang was still confused, but they followed him.

XXXXXXXXX

Samurai's Camp

XXXXXXXXX

The Samurai asked the group to sit around the campfire. When they did, the samurai began his story.

"Long ago, when I was a kid my father told me about a demon known as Aku and how he defeated him. He used a magical sword, a sword that is strong enough to damage the demon. After he told me his story, he went back to join my mother, so I decided to pretend being a samurai and I was having fun, until an ominous shadow filled the hall. I was so scared, I dropped my wooden sword. One of my father's soldiers stroked the gong three times to let the village know that Aku was back. My father went up the stairs to grab the equipment he used against Aku before. But, Aku grabbed my father and told my mother to send me away to do training so I can be strong enough to beat Aku."

Konhamaru interrupted, "Then how did you get the sword?" The samurai sighed. "Just wait and I'll tell you." Konhamaru then quieted down, and then the samurai continued his story.

"I was trained in stargazing, horseback riding, archery, spear throwing, target practice, and I made it to a mountain. The monks in there were about to attack me until I showed them the training symbol. The wind blew it and was caught by a familiar woman. I was covered up in thick clothing so I took my scarf and hat off revealing my face. The woman was a little bit shocked and putted down her hood. The woman was my mother." Everyone was shocked when they heard that part. The samurai continued, "She gave me a hug and brought out the robe and sword that my father owned. I was so shocked that I bowed to honor the sacred blade. She gave me the robe and sword. I trained using the sword, and then I sheathed it, ready to battle Aku. Back home, Aku had my people be slaves, and made my father spin a totem pole with Aku's face on it so Aku can gain power to take over the world. When I came back I destroyed Aku's minion then went to destroy the demon by myself. During the battle, Aku used some sort of magic and sent me to the future. When I got to the future, I went by the name Jack. You guys can call me that also," Jack concluded.

Andrew was dumbstruck, along with Kurumuru, Kokoa, Ruby, and Yukari. Mizore felt a little depressed after hearing Jack's story. "So let me get this straight," Andrew began, "You are from the past and you're trying to find this Aku demon?" Jack nodded showing that Andrew got the whole thing. "I know what you're doing; a fortune teller told me what's going on. So I wish you the best of luck." Jack then left leaving them all confounded. Ruby then spoke up. "So, what are we going to do for dinner?" After Ruby asked that, all of their stomach's growled. They all laughed and cooked some hamburgers and roasted marshmallows for dessert. Then they headed to bed. Andrew was still up after everyone was asleep, so he decided to go on a walk.

Andrew walked towards a lake and looks at the scenery. "Wow," Andrew thought, "it's so beautiful." Andrew then noticed Jack was near the lake, he was there to try to find a way to beat Aku. Andrew decided to leave and headed to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Next Morning

XXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew was the last one up, but he managed to pack real quickly, with help from his shadow clones. Then the whole group continued to walk on the path. Yukari was thinking how Andrew will react when she instantly grows and automatically turn into Andrew's age (she decided to have a threesome with Andrew and Mizore). Yukari prayed that it will work.

Me: How about that. My first guest star was Jack from "Samurai Jack." You fellow readers can help me out for what famous cartoon/anime character into this mini-series that is in this series. But don't use anyone from Naruto or Rosario + Vampire.

Naruto: YOU GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!

Me: Naruto, you appeared in some of the chapters.

Naruto: fine have it your way

Me: see you next time also read and review.


	10. Quest pt 3

Me: Hey folks! I got a real great guest star, or should I say guest stars, that I will reveal in this story.

Naruto: Who are they?

Me: Not telling you.

Naruto: come on! At least give us a hint.

Me: Ok. "Senshi" that's your clue.

Naruto: I got nothing.

Me: then you have to wait.

Naruto: Crap. Anyway, Ajohrendt doesn't own anyone from my universe.

Mizore: And doesn't own anyone from my universe

Me: or the guest stars.

The Powerful Warrior

Ch. 10

The Quest to Find the Parents pt.3

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jack's Campground

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jack woke up in the morning seeing Andrew and the gang still asleep. Jack grins at that and, what surprised him, was a sword just like his was next to him. Jack notices that neither Andrew nor anyone had a weapon. So Jack gave him the sword and left to search for a way to get back and destroy Aku.

Several minutes later, the gang woke up and saw Andrew carrying a sword. The group was shocked to see Andrew wielding a weapon. "I have a feeling I might need this for later," Andrew told them. After they packed up, everyone started walking to continue their journey.

XXXXXXX

Wood Area

XXXXXXX

The whole group was tired after walking for three hours. They were about to sit and relax, but then they heard a scream. Andrew, being protective of his friends went to the source of the scream and saw five girls fighting a giant monster.

The monster heard Andrew approaching them, so he decided to charge at him. Andrew saw that the monster was getting closer until… BAM! Andrew hit the monster with a powerful punch sending it backwards into a tree.

The five girls were shocked to see a human with unique strength. The monster decided to attack the girls. Before it attacked, Andrew stand in front of the beast. "Kai release!" Andrew turned the beast into a normal human, which kind of surprised him.

The girls were so shocked that they gave Andrew a hug, with their breasts pushing on his chest and back. That gave Andrew a nose bleed and was knocked out. A cat moved closer to Andrew and was shocked, like she remembered something about him. "Is he ok?" The leader asked her cat companion. "He's ok Usagi, he's just knocked out," the cat, Luna, said.

Usagi A.K.A. Sailor Moon looked at Andrew with hearts in her eyes. "Hey, meatball head," Rei A.K.A. Sailor Mars said, "he might have a girlfriend already." That causes Usagi to sigh. "You maybe right Rei, AND STOP CALLING ME MEATBALL HEAD!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Andrew's friends

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's my chosen one?" Kurumuru complained. That earned her a frying pan on the head courtesy of Yukari. "Andrew is Mizore's boyfriend," Yukari pointed out. That caused her and Kurumuru to fight against each other. 'I hope Andrew's ok' Mizore thought.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Back with Andrew

XXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew woke up in a tent, but not any old tent, his tent! Andrew wondered what happened until he saw a white and a black cat looking at him. "Hey do like sardines?" Andrew asked the cats. The cats nodded their heads. Andrew pulled out a can of sardines and opens it to let the cats eat the fish. Andrew grinned at the cats. 'I wonder if they have an owner.' Andrew thought.

The tent door opened up revealing Sailor Moon. "Oh, you're awake," Usagi said. Then she notices Luna and Artemis enjoying some sardines. She grinned knowing that Andrew has a soft side to animals. "Oh hey," Andrew began while petting the cats, "these cats are real gentle when they eat."

"By the way," Andrew began, "who are you?" Usagi thought for a moment, then said "Call me Sailor Moon." "Nice name, but you look like a Usagi," Andrew spoke. Usagi was shocked that he knew her real name, but decided to play it safe. "Why don't you come out and meet the rest of the senshi?" Usagi asked. "'Senshi'?" Andrew wondered.

Both Usagi and Andrew stepped out of the tent and saw the rest of the scouts getting ready for something. He wasn't noticed until Usagi got their attention. "Hey girls! He's awake!" Usagi announced. The senshi turned and saw the boy they met yesterday was fully healthy. The senshi rushed toward to Andrew and shook his hands. Andrew shook each of their hands, and he could've sworn he shook Rei's multiple times.

"Alright senshi, we got to get focused," A new voice came up. Andrew turned and saw the cats walking towards the girls. Andrew was puzzled. "Did one of those cats talked?" Andrew asked. The black cat came in front of Andrew and told him: "Thanks for the sardines by the way."

Andrew was shocked to see a cat talk. 'And I thought the only cats that can talk are nekos.' Andrew then petted the cats even he was still confused about those cats can talk. They then heard a noise and everyone there saw Kurumuru, Mizore, Yukari, and Ruby emerging from the bushes.

Kurumuru saw Andrew surrounded by the senshi and got real mad and turned into her Youkai form. The senshi freaked out when they saw Kurumuru charging at them, until she got frozen into a block of ice.

"Good job Mizore," said Andrew. "No problem Andrew," Mizore replied. Rei then approached Andrew and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Andrew blushed until Konhamaru and Kokoa emerge from the bushes. "Sorry we're late," Konhamaru began, "we ran into a giant bug, but we managed to squish it."

Konhamaru then noticed the senshi and began to think pervish thoughts, until Kokoa rammed her shoulder. Andrew grinned at the couple then felt something that began to mess with his brain. "GAH!" Andrew cried. Mizore then went toward her boyfriend and began to hold him until the sensation went away. "Andrew, are you ok?" Mizore asked. "I think so," Andrew answered.

"I think we better camp here for the night," Ruby suggested. The group agreed. "Is it ok if we camp with you girls tonight?" Ruby asked. The senshi said it was a good idea. Mizore then motioned to Usagi to talk to her privately.

XXXXXXX

In the forest

XXXXXXX

"So what do you want to talk about?" Usagi asked. "I have a plan for Andrew tonight," Mizore answered. That gave Usagi a good feeling. "So, ready to seduce Andrew?" Mizore asked. Usagi replied in a nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later in the evening, in Andrew's tent

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew was laying on his bed thinking about his parents, until he heard his tent zippers being unzipped. Andrew was nervous until he saw it was only Mizore and Usagi. "What are you girls doing in here?" Andrew asked. The girls didn't answer and, to Andrew's surprise, began to strip him of his clothes and began kissing all over his body.

That resulted with his cock to go into boner mode. The girls saw that, and Usagi began sucking on it while playing with his balls. Mizore was making out with Andrew and she also French kisses him. Usagi became excited when Andrew's organism went into her mouth. After Andrew cummed Usagi, the girls switched and Usagi is now the one making out with him, while Mizore let Andrew inside of her she began to moan as she pumped faster, and faster, and faster until Andrew gave his organism into her.

After that, the girls were done and both gave Andrew a seductive kiss before leaving his tent. Andrew was still in shock after what just happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning

XXXXXXXXXX

Andrew got up and went out to see Sailor Jupiter AKA Lita, making eggs. "They smell good," Andrew complemented. Lita blushed to the complement. "Do you want some?" Lita asked. "Sure thanks," Andrew replied. Lita gave him a plate and began eating the eggs. "These eggs are delicious." Andrew complemented. "Thanks," Lita replied.

Couple hours later, Andrew and the group were ready to continue the journey. "Hey girls," Andrew began, "how would one of you join us for journey?" All the senshi said yes, but Andrew said: "The one is going with us is Sailor Moon." Usagi jumped for joy and packed up real fast, but then realized something. "Is it ok if my cat comes along?" Usagi asked. Andrew looked at the group, and they nodded. "Sure," Andrew answered.

Luna jumped onto Andrew's shoulder and the group, including Usagi, waved goodbye to the Senshi and Artemis. After the goodbyes, the group, now including Usagi and Luna, continue their quest.

Me: Yes, even though I made a short sex scene, which was my first lemon I ever made.

Naruto: Why can't I be part of the journey?

Me: I have surprise to you in the next chapter Naruto.

Naruto: What is it?

Me: not telling

Naruto: crap

Me: Please read and review


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Sorry I haven't been posting for…

Naruto: *interrupts* WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?

Me: Naruto calm down, I had a lot of schoolwork.

Naruto: Then drop out, I want to hear the story everyday till' it ends.

Me: Sorry, I am in my senior year so I graduate this year.

Mizore: Great job Ajohrendt.

Me: Thanks Mizore.

Naruto: CAN WE GET TO THE STORY ALREADY?

Me: OK, I don't own any of the characters except for my OC.

The Powerful Warrior

Ch. 11: The Parents Found

Andrew and the gang made to a nearby town. "Finally," Kurumuru said, "a town." The gang went to a hotel and got a room. When they got to the room, they were amazed on how the room was decorated. After the gang put their stuff down, there was a knock at the door. "I got it," Andrew spoke. He went to the door and was surprised to see a woman at the door. She wasn't just any woman.

"You're WWE Diva Kelly Kelly!" Kelly gave a nice grin to him and began to hug Andrew, to everyone's surprised. Kelly then began to cry. "I thought I never see you again," Kelly cried out.

Andrew was kind of curious why Kelly said that. "Andrew," Kelly began, noticing Andrew's confused face, "I'm your mother." Everyone in the room, excluding Kelly, Mizore, and Luna. Mizore sensed that Kelly had the same type of energy as Andrew. Luna just smiled to herself, not ready to expose herself, due to the fact that she was a cat.

Andrew was more surprised that the others. After Kelly finished the sentence, he fainted. Kurumuru rushed toward Andrew, only to be stopped by Yukari and Mizore.

Kelly looked at the group then got an idea. "Gals and guy," 'guy' referring to Konhamaru, "I want to give him a great present and here's the best part, he'll be on Friday Night Smack down." After Kelly revealed the plan, everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Who'll he be up against?" Konhamaru asked. "A personal friend of mine," said Kelly, "The Undertaker."

Later that evening

Everyone in Andrew's group began praying when it was time for Andrew to go up against the Undertaker.

GONG!

Everyone turned to see the Undertaker walk into the ring, and then he asked for a microphone. A WWE staff member handed him the microphone, a little bit nervous, around the deadman.

"I was asked to a fight, not just any other match, a no holds barred match." Everyone gasped in the crows, even Kurumuru and Mizore fainted. "Anyway," the deadman continued, "The person I'm going to fight was chosen by my good friend, Kelly Kelly." Everyone began to chatter like crazy about how far Kelly went. "So please welcome my opponent, Kelly Kelly's son, Andrew."

Now that got the audience talking while "Duel of the Fates" began to play and Andrew walked down the walkway and went into the ring looking into the audience trying to believe in him. After he was done greeting the WWE universe, he looked into the eyes of the Undertaker, scared at first then began to get confident. The bell rings and the match begin.

Andrew gave the first punches not landing any of those punches. Andrew cursed to himself and got a nice punch in the face, courtesy from the Deadman herself. Andrew lost his balance for a moment, but manages to keep himself straight. Andrew tries to hit the Deadman, but cannot land anything. Then the unthinkable happen, the Undertaker used the choke slam from hell on Andrew. But, for unthinkable reasons, Andrew manages to stay standing. Everyone in the audience was shock as that happen.

The Undertaker was taking a breather, so Andrew got off the ring and got a steel chair. The WWE universe gasped as they saw what happened next, Andrew manages the keep attacking the Deadman with the chair until the Undertaker tapped out. "Here's your winner by tap out, Andrew!"

It was quiet at first, Andrew was worried that he upset then someone clapped then the whole WWE universe cheered for him. Andrew went over to the Undertaker and held out a hand, and he took it. Then the Undertaker rose up Andrew's hand and the audience went crazy and was soon hugged by two WWE Divas, his mom and Beth Phoenix. When Kelly and Beth looked at each other, they forgot their rivalry and just continued to hug Andrew. The Undertaker asked for the microphone again. "Andrew," he began, "You showed great power in our match, if this keeps up, when you are in the WWE, you could be the WWE Champion, and you could send John Cena a run for his money."

What they did not know that John was watching the whole thing and he smiled. "That's my son." Back in the ring, Smack down manager, Teddy Long, came out and said he was proud that he could help out with the show. Andrew was pleased that he was appreciated as a future WWE Superstar.

When Andrew and the gang returned, Kurumuru asked Andrew to stay while the others went out celebrating. Andrew agreed to stay since he doesn't want to get drunk, due to what happened last time he had an alcoholic drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew was drinking root beer like hell, but what he did not know that the last can he drank was actual beer and he accidently destroyed almost the whole area he was in.

He was so crazy that he even took down Naruto's godfather with ease, with help from the girls that he was peeping on. Andrew managed to get control of himself and he did manage to fix the damage he caused. He told what happen to Rock Lee and he told him that he had the same experience once and he got intoxicated one time while Naruto was trying to get Sasuke back to Konaha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback end

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew was lying on the bed relaxed until he got called to the bathroom by Kurumuru. Andrew went over there and saw the door was open. He walked into the bathroom and Kurumuru wanted some paper toilet paper so he gave her a roll.

Andrew was still thinking about whom his dad was and which of his parents have the elemental fist power like he had.

Naruto: YOU USED A WWE DIVA TO BE ANDREW'S MOM AND A WWE SUPERSTAR AS ANDREW'S DAD?

Me: Yeah, jealous?

Naruto: I should kill you right now.

Me: I forgot to tell you about something but I can't put my finger on it.

Naruto: WHAT IS IT?

Me: I remember now, Naruto, you are going to be shown in the rest of the chapters in this story

Naruto: THANK YOU KAMI!

Me: Naruto, please calm down

Naruto: sorry, I lost my head for a moment there, was I?

Me: Yeah Naruto

Naruto: I better get ready for the remaining of the story

Me: OK Naruto, I will see you around. Cool?

Naruto: *Nods then leaves*

Me: Now that's over with, remember to read and review and I'll be despised to the people who give me a bad review.


	12. Training

Me: Hey people!

Naruto: So I'm going to be in the rest of this story?

Me: Yup

Kurumuru: *Enters* Hey Naruto, Ajohrendt.

Me: Sup' Kurumuru.

Kurumuru: nothing much, just wondering when I am going to be in a lemon scene?

Naruto: What's a 'Lemon Scene?'

Me: It's a sex scene.

Naruto: Dude, you're as perverted as Ero-Sennin.

Me: Why do you say that remember what he says: "Sex sells."

Naruto: You're right sorry I snapped.

Me: It's ok

Kurumuru: *annoyed* Can we get to the story?

Me: Sorry Kurumuru, I do not own any of the characters that are in the Naruto, R+V, and WWE universes.

The Powerful Warrior

Chapter 12

Training for the war begins

Andrew woke up the next morning and stretched his arms out. "Man," he said, "that was crazy what happened last night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew was snoozing until he was woken up by Kurumuru. To Andrew's surprised, she was naked. Andrew began to sweat seeing her in her birthday suit. "How you doing sweetie?" Kurumuru asked seductively. Andrew could not answer due to her bare body. Kurumuru was not surprised to Andrew's face acting scared. She caressed his face, saying seductively, "Just calm down and relax." Andrew tried to relax but he couldn't.

Kurumuru began to make out with Andrew, moaning while kissing. Then she took off his pants and boxers and saw his member sticking up. Kurumuru made sure Andrew gets in her body and was moaning like crazy. Then she goes faster and moans loud every second until Andrew cummed inside Kurumuru. Andrew was breathing hard after he cummed and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was knock on the door. Andrew wondered who was at the door. He went and opened the door and saw Naruto. "NARUTO, you're here buddy!" Andrew exclaimed. "Nice to see you too Andrew," Naruto replied, bumping fists with Andrew. "Did you manage to find your parents?" Naruto asked. Andrew nodded, and at that moment, Kelly Kelly walked in. Andrew went up to her and said, "Good morning mom." Naruto was shocked when he heard a WWE diva was Andrew's mom.

"Mom," Andrew began, "meet my best friend I made ever since I was raised in Konaha, the seventh Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto." Kelly shook hands with Naruto. Naruto was still confused. "Uh, Kelly?" Naruto spoke up, "Did he get the elemental fists from you?" Kelly giggled. "No he got that from his father." Kelly replied. "Who's his father?" All three people in the room turned to see Kokoa and Konhamaru at the door. It was Konhamaru who asked the question. "His father is John Cena," Kelly answered. "Now I understand how his attitude keeps getting his attitude adjusted," Naruto joked. (A/N Attitude Adjustment is John Cena's signature move.)

"Did someone say my name?" Everyone turned to see John Cena, himself, at the door. "John Cena," Andrew and Naruto mouthed. It's good to see my son still alive after his match against the Undertaker." Andrew was shocked that John watched his match last night.

Naruto then spoke up. "I know this is a family reunion, but we got to get ready for the war at the end of the year." John looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked. "It's about the first Hokage's prophecy." Everyone in the room turned to Naruto and saw Lord Fukasaku on his shoulder. At that time Ruby, Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumuru entered the room. Yukari and Ruby squealed when they saw John Cena. They began hugging him like crazy. "Uh," Andrew began, "why are you hugging my dad so much?"

Ruby, Kurumuru, and Yukari gasped, while Mizore knew that John was Andrew's dad by the energy they have. Lord Fukasaku grinned at Andrew, knowing that he is almost ready for the war. Then he decided to spoke up. "Naruto-boy, Andrew-boy, you two better begin training for this war." "I have a feeling that we might see some old faces in the war," Andrew said.

"Like who?" Naruto asked. "Like some of the people that you and I met during our time in Konaha," Andrew replied, "I also have a feeling that we might see Orochimaru again." Naruto gasped when he heard that. Before he spoke the TV turned on by itself. Everyone turned to the screen and saw a woman, who Andrew recognized as one of the mermaids from the swim team at Yukai Academy. "Andrew, are you there?" she asked. Everyone went to the television set. "Yeah I'm here," Andrew replied. John and Kelly thought that the person would keep asking if someone was there until they heard, "That's good."

John and Kelly looked at each other shocked that the woman responded. "What's the trouble?" Andrew asked. "Yukai Academy is being attacked as we speak; we need back-up so…" She couldn't finish as blood was coming out her mouth. Andrew realized she was stabbed. After she fell, Kuyou appeared on the screen. "Too bad you did not know that we were the ones were attacking this fucking school. So looks like you're going to die when we get to your location. Even though some of the students made to the human world, thinking they're safe, they do not know that we will find them and kill them." Andrew was a little bit curious. "What do you mean by we?" he asked.

Kuyou revealed a lot of villains he and Naruto faced in the past even Orochimaru. "Well I like to stay and chat, I got to find your location, so see you around." After he said that the TV turned off. "Looks like the war is almost beginning and we're not ready," Naruto said, nervously. "I think we need to train now or else we'll be dead," Andrew decided. Everyone agreed, even Kokoa and Konhamaru agreed. "We need to split up in to pairs." Everyone looked at looked at Lord Fukasaku. Kurumuru screamed. "It's the talking frog again."

"I'm a toad," Lord Fukasaku reminded her, but Kurumuru didn't listen, while she was behind Andrew. "You got a good point Lord Fukasaku," Naruto agreed. "I'll work with Ruby," Yukari announced, and then they left the room. "Me and Lord Fukasaku will work on more jutsu in my sage mode," Naruto said, then left.

"I'll work with Andrew," Kurumuru announced, but Mizore intervened. "He's working with me," Mizore exclaimed. "No," John spoke up, "He's training with me." Kurumuru and Mizore looked around for Konhamaru and Kokoa but realized they decided to work. So that means that Kurumuru and Mizore have to train together.

After Kurumuru and Mizore left, John looked at Andrew. "We got a lot of work to do son, are you ready to train hard?" John asked. Andrew nodded and they left, leaving Kelly alone. "Thank god they're gone now to watch some of my favorite porn movies. (A/N: I'm not making fun of Kelly Kelly; I'm just using my own ideas for Kelly.)

Andrew and John were in the exercise room and began training to get ready for the war. Mizore and Kurumuru were in the boxing room and began punching at the sandbags. Yukari and Ruby were practicing their magic in an abandon room. Also, Kokoa and Konhamaru jogged around the track area. They need to be prepared for the war that's coming. Usagi stayed in the room with Kelly and Luna.

Me: Well, I say this chapter might be a hit, if I got good reviews

Naruto: Who knows? But you're doing great at this story.

Me: well the war will begin in the next chapter.

Usagi: But I'm not training!

Me: I know, but as a sailor senshi, you already have enough fights to be strong enough in the war.

Usagi: Good point

Me: I'll catch up next time and remember, Read and Review.


	13. The Epic Ending

Me: Everyone it's time for the end to begin.

Naruto: *enters* So, the war chapter is now ready to begin?

Me: Yup' and this is going to be the last chapter in this Fanficiton story.

Kurumuru: *enters* Why do you say that Ajohrendt?

John Cena: *enters* Because if you saw this story's reviews, you would see that many people don't like an OC as the main character.

Kurumuru: *sighs* You may be right.

Me: Hey I might be able to get you on my next Fanficiton.

Kurumuru: *Hugs me* THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Me: Ok I guess you're ready for it already.

Kurumuru: Yeah!

John: Can we get to this story's finale now?

Me: Ok John. I do not own anyone that appears in this story except other people that I put in this final chapter including my OC.

The Powerful Warrior

Final Chapter

The War and the Prophecy Comes True and a Happy Ending

It has been many days since our heroes trained for the big day to come. Even the enemy trained for the final battle. Now, today was the day for the war to begin. Everyone began to get ready for the body, and Usagi revealed her true name to everyone during the morning. "I knew you looked like a Usagi!" Andrew was the one to exclaim that.

Konhamaru came in ready to eat breakfast, but he looks around the room. "Hey Konhamaru," Naruto began, "what are you looking for?" "I'm looking for Kokoa, any of you guys seen her?" Konhamaru asked. Everyone shook their heads telling Konhamaru no.

"She's with me." Everyone, including John, turned to the direction of the voice and saw a big man with pale skin and emits dark energy. "Who are you?" Andrew asked. "I am Lord Akashya." Andrew stood up shocked seeing Kokoa's father. Andrew than bolted to the bathroom and locks the door, remembering what happened to Moka

The bathroom unlocked mysteriously and there stood the vampire lord. "I'm not mad at you for letting my daughter die," he began, "I knew you were trying to make sure she stayed safe. I consider you as a son, but listen, I know you are not younger so you can marry Kokoa, I think she prefers your friend. So, I have a surprise for you."

Andrew was confused. 'What kind of surprise?' Andrew thought. He learned when he went back to the living room area, he saw Ruby, Yukari, Mizore, and Kurumuru huddled around something. When the four girls back away, Andrew gasped. It was Moka.

"Moka, you're alive?" Andrew asked, a bit of fear was hinted in his question. Moka giggled, and then gave Andrew a quick hug. "I know your relationship with Mizore; you two make a good couple." Andrew blushed. "Gee, thanks," Andrew replied.

"Is this reunion over yet?" Everyone turned to the vampire lord. "He's right," John spoke, "we need to get ready, and Andrew, don't use that move until it's time." "Ok dad," Andrew replied. "We should see to our army now," Lord Akashya spoke.

Andrew and Naruto were confused. John and Kelly chuckled know what army they created while Lord Akashya chose people from different dimensions. Everyone walked out and saw a lot of people. Usagi noticed the other senshi; Andrew and Naruto saw that Sasuke and Sakura, along with Rock Lee, Kakashi Hatake, Ino, Hinata, and Kiba came as well. Andrew noticed that some WWE Superstars came out to help out in the war, including Kane, Big Show, Kofi Kingston, the Undertaker, Rey Mysterio, CM Punk, even Miz and R-Truth came out to help. But barely anyone knew about the other people.

First to step out was a teenager, with cat-like look equipped with a golden gauntlet, which contains a sword. "I am Lion-o," said the person, "lord of the Thundercats." Then stood up was a male with street clothing. "My name's Aladdin," the street person said.

The other people gave out there name one at a time. The people included: Goku, Mario, Vegeta, and a bulky man known as the thing (Fantastic Four character). Now the team was ready to head into battle.

XXXXXXXXXXX

At the battlefield

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kuyou, Orochimaru, and their army waited all day for their opponents to show. At the sound of the trumpet, they knew that they have arrived. Kuyou walked to the mid-section of the field and was soon face to face with the person who got him suspended at Yukai Academy. Andrew stared at Kuyou's eyes and Kuyou stared back.

"Andrew," Kuyou stated.

"Kuyou," Andrew replied.

"Just stop this whole silliness and let me destroy you," Kuyou stated. "Never Kuyou," Andrew replied then gave him a nice punch on the cheek. "CHARRRRGE!" Andrew called and his army charged at the opponents. Kuyou did the same thing. Everyone was battling their own enemies from their universes. Aladdin is attacking Jafar; Goku and Vegeta combined to become Vegerot and battled against Kid Buu; Lion-o with help from Kane and the Undertaker battled Mum-ra; Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, Sakura, and Lee battled Orochimaru; Andrew and the other WWE superstars went against Kuyou and his army. Andrew stopped fighting and stood face to face with the police force member that has a crush on him. Both people just stood, looking at each other, until Andrew got hit by a powerful punch. The police squad member tried to get over to him, but Kuyou was in the way. "How dare you betray me, now you should back off if you don't want to die." Kid Buu was defeated and Vegerot still had 15 minutes until they go back to normal. They raced over to Andrew, where Kuyou was about to finish him off until they heard a bell toll midnight. 'It's that time,' Naruto, Sasuke, John, and Kelly thought.

In a blinding light, Andrew rose up into the sky and strong energy filled the area and saw Andrew glow with a yellowish color. Then, in a flash, Andrew was standing and looked at Kuyou. Kuyou saw that happened and glared at Andrew. "My army," Kuyou began, "new plan, just go at Andrew and kill him"' Every villain left and tried to kill on the spot, without help from any of Andrew's army member or the police member trying to help him.

Kuyou thought he won, until a battle cry broke out. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the enemies fell back down and were dead. Andrew looked at Kuyou, with killer intent in the area. "You may have beaten my army, but if you try to kill me, I will kill these lovely ladies!' Kuyou turned to reveal to see that Mizore, Moka, Kurumuru, and Yukari tied up.

Andrew was furious. "Let them go!" Kuyou just snickered. "Just give up and let me kill you so this wills all ends," Kuyou replied. All the girls shook their heads, but Andrew nodded. Everyone, except John, gasped. "But before I die, time to end your life!" Andrew then made a green energy sphere.

Naruto and Konhamaru stood at shock at what he's about to do, but was confused about the color sphere. Andrew then charged at Kuyou, Kuyou tried to move but saw he was stuck. He turned to see Ino using her partner's, Shikamaru, family technique, the shadow possession. "You can do it Andrew," Ino called out.

"DRAGON RASENGAN!" Andrew slammed the energy sphere into Kuyou which killed the kitsune from the powerful attack. The barrier keeping them in opened up and everyone cheered for their victory. Andrew blacked out due to low energy. After the four girls who were tied up were released, rushed to Andrew.

"Will he be ok?" asked Kurumuru. "He'll be fine," John replied, "He just low on energy." Goku rushed to John's side. He then pulled out a bean. "This is a Senzu Bean," Goku explained, "it'll give him enough energy to make him feel alive again." John gave Andrew the bean, and Mizore felt his power go up.

Andrew stood up and looked around. "Am I dead?" he asked. Everyone, except Vegeta, cheered for joy. Mizore came gave Andrew a nice big hug. Andrew's surprised hugged back.

Kurumuru pulled him away from Mizore and putted his head between her breasts. "I thought you were dead," she cried. Andrew was about to lose all his air, until he heard a 'clong' for above. He saw, after getting some air, Kurumuru was on the ground, with a frying pan beside her. Andrew grinned. "Thanks Yukari," said Andrew. "No problem, Mizore should actually belong with you as her boyfriend," Yukari explained. "WAY TO GO ANDREW!" Andrew turned and saw that Naruto cheered. "YOU MIGHT BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!" Naruto continued. "Me? Hokage?" Andrew said, shocked. Naruto nodded and held out his fist, which Andrew bumped it.

Naruto then turned to Moka, Kurumuru, Yukari, Kokoa, Mizore, and Ruby. "As Hokage of Konaha, I pronounce you five official citizens of Konaha welcome to the village," Naruto announced, "I also confirmed with your parents if it was ok, and they said yes."

Ruby was a little nervous. Naruto noticed it and said, "I also confirmed with the headmaster in Yukai Academy, and he said its fine by him." Andrew then realized something. "Does that mean…?" Naruto grinned. "Yup. Welcome back Andrew."

Naruto then turned to Kelly and John. "We need to go back to work, make sure Andrew stays safe," John spoke. Kelly did something crazy, like Tsunade crazy, she pulled down Naruto's headband and kissed him on the forehead. "You better do it," she began, "or I'll hit you to England where Wade Barret is at."

Naruto nodded after listening to the rules. "Well," Lord Akashya began, "We need to head back to our homes and dimensions. And Andrew," stopping Andrew in his tracks, "I would like to talk to you." Moka, Kurumuru, Mizore, and Kokoa were nervous, but left to Konaha knowing it was the right thing to do.

After everyone left, the vampire lord turned to Andrew. "Andrew," he began, "has Naruto tell you about the C.R.A. (Clan Restoration Act) [Got the idea from one of DarkPaladinmon Fan fiction, "Totally Naruto"]?"

Andrew was confused. "No, he never told me," Andrew admits. For some reason, the vampire lord chuckled. "Well since you are the last one with the last name, the C.R.A. will let you marry as many ladies you want," he explained. "So why did you tell me that?" Andrew asked. "I think Moka bit your neck in her vampire form without drinking blood once right?" Andrew thought what the vampire lord had said then remembered.

XXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXX

Andrew and the gang managed to stop the mermaids before they turned every male into old males by draining their life force. Andrew was so tired, before he fainted he saw Moka, in her vampire form came close to him, then Andrew blacked out, and heard a voice that he was chosen to be the mate for Moka.

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback End

XXXXXXXXXX

"So that's what the voice meant," Andrew said. The vampire lord then patted Andrew's back. "I approve you to marry Moka," Lord Akashya began, "due to what happened today, now I'll send you to Konaha." After he said that, a portal appeared under Andrew and turned up into Konaha.

Andrew saw all the girls came to him (excluding Kokoa, who was with Konahamaru) and gave him the biggest group hug ever. Naruto then turned up with a smile on his face, until Andrew punched it. "Why didn't you tell me about the C.R.A.?" Andrew asked. Naruto chuckled, "Sorry, I forgot." "'C.R.A.'?" Moka asked. Naruto then explained about the C.R.A. to the group. When he finished, Naruto looked at Andrew. "You already chose your brides dude?" Naruto asked. Andrew nodded. "I chose three of them Naruto." The girls were shocked, three? "I choose Moka, since she marked me." Moka blushed at that saying knowing she knew what he meant. "The second person I choose," Andrew continued, "is Kurumuru who can't stay away from me." Kurumuru cheered after Andrew said that. Mizore hung her head down figuring that Andrew chose Ruby.

"My last wife," Andrew exclaimed, "is the person who calmed me down during hard times, Mizore." Mizore looked up and saw a grinning Andrew. She then hugged Andrew real tight. I think I have a great future in my life with you three."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Three Years Later

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Andrew, the eighth Hokage, looked over Konaha, with the heir for the Hokage name, who has crystal blue eyes and purple hair like her mother and has his hairstyle, looking "over Konaha. "Son," Andrew began, "When you get old enough, this whole village will be able to become Hokage. Now Saizu, my son, you will just have to begin to learn about the heritage." Mizore came out and hugged Andrew then gave a kiss to their son.

In the forest of death, Moka and Kurumuru were training their butts off. Moka grinned. 'I know you love Mizore more than us Andrew,' she thought, 'but I don't care.'

Back with Andrew and Mizore, they were playing with their child knowing the bright future that's about to come.

THE END

Me: Now that's an ending!

Naruto: Yeah!

Kurumuru: What's going to happen in your next Fan fiction?

Me: I'm doing my own Music Idol based on the author of the original Music Idol, But I'm hosting it and I'm choosing the songs. Until next time folks.


End file.
